


Fox to dreams

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They are all getting stronger but Yusuke's abilities seem to be improving from something else.





	Fox to dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue on White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362824) by [rnr4ev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev). 



“Ready or not!” Ryuji’s battle cry echoed a split second before the strikes of lightning hit every single target. Akira laughed before he slapped Ryuji on the shoulder. He had been pushing himself lately. He guessed they all were in their own ways. That did not mean that he was taking it easy. He was just checking and making sure he new how his team were doing.

“This area is clear Joker.” Ann made ‘gimme’ motions with her fingers. “Lockpicks. I want to unlock the boxes.”

“Gotcha.” Akira gave her four and shook his head as everyone else decided to join her. Morgana on Futaba’s arm was no surprise. Neither was Makoto honestly. Ryuji just looked happy to be included. But that left him with-

“Joker.” Yusuke.

“You have been drawing since we got here.” Akira noted softly. “Something on your mind? Something encouraged you?” He would not be surprised. Something was inspiring him down here. He had never felt so focused. The enemies so far were no challenge but that was because they were training themselves. Once they did not linger too long on the floors they would be fine.

“Something happened recently.” Yusuke sounded a bit frustrated. “I’m just testing a theory when we have a few spare moments.”

“If you want to test anything out I’m always down for coming here just the two of us.” Akira offered. He let a few beats of silence pass before he decided to continue. “Like the last time.”

“I remember that.” Yusuke smiled. “Thank you Joker.”

“No problem.” Akira smiled. He decided to get closer to Yusuke and at first all he could see on the sheet were various lines but the longer he looked the more he saw. He found himself frowning. “What is this?”

“A theory.” Yusuke replied as he continued. “Remember that card I gave you before we came in here?”

Did he ever. He had been wondering if he had somehow asked Yusuke for a favour while he was fast asleep. “The copy right?” He searched himself until he found it. “I still got it, haven’t used it yet I’ve been saving it.” He admitted. “Why? Is something wrong with it?” He stared at the card. It looked the same as the other ones to him.

“No.” Akira was surprised to see the smile that Yusuke turned on him. “Right now it is just a theory.”

“You going to share it with me?” Akira prodded. Usually he would leave it alone but right now Yusuke had him so curious. It was really hard to leave this alone. He did not want to leave it alone the way that Yusuke was being.

“Well it is still but a theory.” Yusuke smiled. “But Akira, when you dream what do you see?”

“It really depends.” Akira’s mind went to Caroline and Justine. To Igor and of course his own past. But he did have happy dreams too. Dreams where he went mountain climbing with Yusuke and they watched the sun rise together. But he doubted that Yusuke wanted to see that.

“Well.” Yusuke paused. “Sometimes I see a door in my dreams and sometimes I see a room. A very odd room.” Akira waited for Yusuke to continue but that was the moment the others decided it was time to move onto another level.

X

“What ya painting?” Ryuji was in the backseat as Makoto had the wheel. Akira was a few sharp turns away from requesting that he took the wheel once more. Sure Morgana had complained about how abusive Akira was on the wheels. But seriously, when the reaper was on your tail the time for gentle was really out the window.

You hauled ass to the exit when the reaper was on your tail. The moment Joker heard chains rattling it was more than time to go. It was exit time. Go home time, the chains meant more than enough had been achieved.

“I had a bit of inspiration and this is what it is becoming.” Yusuke muttered as he never once looked up from his sketchpad. Akira had been enjoying sitting next to him and watching him work. He had a frantic air around him but it was rather cute too.

“But what is it?” Ryuji had leaned even closer. “What element will it end up being? Hey will joker be able to use it?”

“Joker has a wide variety of personas. I doubt there is a card I could create that he would be unable to use.” Yusuke dismissed. “Besides I think the team is balancing itself out, it Joker can’t that might mean one of us will be able to.”

“A new move would be cool.” Ryuji sighed. “I mean I love going up in strength but learning a new move? It sounds pretty cool right?”

“Whatever you say Skull.” Futaba had her box of pizza open and she was going in without shame or a care. “But some new skills would be even better.”

“I’ve been studying the effects that my persona has.” Ann eagerly tossed back. “Some of these are even weather based. It is great for negotiation sometimes.”

“Sometimes I feel bad sticking them up but then I’m like cool!” Ryuji sighed. “And sometimes the shadows can be real dicks to us sometimes. Like that one you know the one Joker.”

“The one that came at me because I said ladies weren’t everything?” Akira asked dryly.

“Then Fox took him out before he could even get to slash Joker’s face!” Ann cheered. “That was so cool! I didn’t even get to move in time but Fox had it covered.”

“Inari really did have it in hand didn’t he?” Futaba handed Akira a slice of pizza before he could even suggest he get a piece of a slice. “That’s Inari for you.”

“I’ll admit that was cool.” Ryuji laughed. “But that guy was a real dick! Sometimes as phantom thieves we put up with a lot of shit.”

“Well in the shadows defence.” Makoto said from where she was behind the wheel. “They are scared for their lives. It isn’t an excuse or anything but they are willing to do anything when they realize their lives are on the line and that we may not have their best interests at heart.”

As Futaba, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto and Morgana fell into a shadow discussion Akira turned to where Yusuke was engrossed in his painting. “So did a dream inspire this?” He asked softly.

“It wasn’t the door this time.” Yusuke paused and met his gaze. “There was the room it was rather… interesting. I don’t know how to describe it. There were people there but I did not stay too long.”

“If you’re dreaming the same thing over and over again.” Akira paused. “Maybe you should speak to someone?”

“I would if it was something scary but-“ Yusuke shook his head. “It isn’t that bad Joker.”

“I’m just saying because I’m a bit concerned.” Akira said softly. “But if you’re not busy maybe you could draw this door? This room? It could help you out. When you have the time of course.”

“Of course Joker.” Yusuke nodded. “I’ll do that.”

“Okay guys get ready! The shadow ahead is totally unavoidable so let’s go!” Makoto called as she stepped hard on the gas. Akira braced himself even as he prepared himself for the next fight.

X

There were too many coincidences in this world. Akira sighed before he handed back the sketchbook. “I’ve seen this door.” He said softly. “This room too.” Not with Igor, he was stuck in the jail with the twins but sometimes there was the other blue room and there were people there and music. He never got to stay long.

“I see.” Yusuke looked relieved. “Do you see it often?”

“Not really.” Akira admitted. “Sometimes I see these five other people and they look at me and when I go to talk to them I’m gone.” He admitted. “But it isn’t a bad place at all. It’s really nice. The piano is great.”

“It’s nice to have someone to talk to about these things.” Yusuke smiled. He glanced at where the others sat along the rest stop before he looked back at Akira. “When I visit there I feel a stronger urge. There is something connecting me to that place. I don’t think it has anything to do with this however.” He waved a hand around at their surroundings. “I think this and that is something different but I think that awakening my persona sent me to that place.”

“I have the same feeling.” Akira agreed. He sneaked a quick look to the others engrossed in their own world before he reached for Yusuke’s hand. Yusuke gave it gladly and he found his heart warming. “But I’m glad that it’s you. This thing, it is bringing your skills up.” He paused before he continued. “But maybe when things are a little slower we could investigate a bit more?”

“When things are slower I think we should have a rest.” Yusuke’s free hand reached for his mask and Akira let him pull it off. “You look tired.” Yusuke said softly. “You need to rest more Joker.”

“Akira.” He whispered. “Come on Yusuke.” He was stopped by Yusuke pressing a finger to his lips. “I’m serious.” His words were mumbled. “Not leader, not Joker. Akira.”

“Not here.” Yusuke said softly. “But for now you need more rest. Rely on us more. At least for a while longer.”

“Of course I will. Of course I do. I know you have me.” Akira smiled. “Just like I have all of you.” But they seriously would have to investigate that place when they all had the time. See if the others dreamed of it too. If it turned out being just the two of them well. That would be one more thing that linked him to Yusuke.

**Author's Note:**

> When I stumbled across this wonderful work i was like !!!!! I have an idea and then out came this oneshot lol


End file.
